Unknown Address
by Tailored4Dreams
Summary: Edward and Bella have been happily married for three years, with a beautiful son, what happens when Edward is killed in an accident, Bella’s baby gives up and Bella to is contemplating ending it all? One shot ALL HUMAN... Review? :


**Yoage again! Hope you like this new, kind short one shot.. Reviews are sunshine on a cloudy day :)**

Oh btw_ italics_ are flashbacks...

**BPOV**

My lips curved upwards in a giddy smile, as I sat down facing opposite the item that sat on the table, mocking me. I felt a rush of laughter; I couldn't believe how simple it would be now... after the events of the past three months all it would take was a minute or two...

_"Your son's very ill, Mrs. Cullen," The doctor had said less then sympathetic. _

_"Well, I had gathered that!" I couldn't believe how calm he could be talking about the death of my baby. Edward rubbed my shoulder and whispered something about calming down. If anyone had problem with calm it was the Dr. Rickard, he was too calm_

_"I know this is very distressing but Jason has a serious illness, one that doesn't have a cure," Dr. Rickard muttered his apologies and let us enter Jason's room. I saw him sitting there; his normally cheerful face had all the life sucked out of it. His bright expression still there but the happiness had even been removed from his beautiful green eyes. _

_"Hey," Edward said sitting down beside him, I sat down on the visitor's chair next to his bed. "Hows my little boy," he asked ruffling Jason's blonde hair._

_"Fine," He said, eyes cast down _

_"Honey do you want some water?" I asked _

_He nodded solemnly. Edward looked at me and decided he better get it, his work boots squeaking on the lino floor, the wooden door creaking, its hinges loose. _

_"Baby, is there something wrong?" I asked, Jason still looked down and his hands. I took the spot where Edward had been sitting. _

_"Mommy, am I gonna die?" Jason asked, for this question I couldn't help the tears that sprang in my eyes_

_"Of course not," I said smiling; I hoped Jason wasn't clever enough to hear my voice cracking but if he was anything like his father he probably could. I took his hands in mine and looked straight into those empty green eyes._

"_I'd never let anything happen to you,"_

Seemed like only yesterday I had promised that to Jason, then again promises did often get broken.

**EPOV**

_I looked in through the window of Jason's door, I saw Bella looking intently at our ill child. The door wasn't thick enough to hold the words being spoken inside. _

_"I'd never let anything happen to you," Bella's voice drifted in the corridor. I looked down towards the black and white chequered floor. I hadn't what my mind was thinking, but didn't change that it was. My mind, against my will was thinking that she was going to regret that. _

I looked at the gun sitting on the table, I slowly leaned in a picked it up. Oh that day was only the beginning... If only I had known. If only...

_Edward hadn't been late from work since the day I had decided to marry him and that was because he had to go and get the ring. Unless he was getting another, which I highly doubted he was late to Jason's birthday party. The last three weeks had been tough, Jason had been in and out of hospital for various tests and as a result had not been home all that long. So today, on his 5__th__ birthday we were throwing a party and of course Edward was late. I sighed. They do say the show must go on. I lit the candles on his small cake and carried them out towards the dinning room. _

_Bella was going to kill me, not just hurt me, painfully kill me, probably torture me for a long while then prepare the slow and painful death. Okay maybe she wouldn't but Jason would be very upset and it wasn't helping things with our family's foundations were breaking, rapidly. I rubbed my eyes as I climbed into my car. Starting the spluttering engine I soon got on the highway making my way to home. I had to give it to my boss he sure did pick the worst times to tell people things, I just hope Bella loved me enough to forgive me on both things, being late and getting fired. I laughed, of course she did, No matter how much she argued and how much she shouted, I could see it in her eyes. And that was something I would never forget. I smiled as I pulled out of the junction. The only problem was I saw the stop sign knocked on the ground and only seconds later I saw a set of headlights..._

They said he went as quickly and painlessly as possible. I twisted the instrument in my hand, its metal glinting in the morning's light. I leaned back, going back to why I held what I did in my hands.

_It had officially been three months after Edward's crash, nothing had gotten better and everything had gotten worse. I wasn't even making sense when I thought. I sat in that hospital, watching as my little baby slept; he was all I had left. I gently stroked his soft blonde hair. Jason had gradually gotten worse since his father's death... There came another stabbing sensation at the thought of the word. But since the last week I felt my senses numbing and my sight becoming closed, until all I wanted was to curl up and die. Jason's heart rate bleeped a gentle rhythm, I paced the strokes of his head to match his heart rate, until it began to slow. Jason's eyes shot open_

_"I'll tell daddy you love him," Jason whispered his voice barely audible. He smiled and slowly his heart rate stopped. _

This was becoming stupid, I couldn't keep waiting, and if I was to act it would be now. I laid the gun down on the counter and gathered the things I would need.

**Jacob's POV **

I had been working as a detective for three months and this was the first case of suicide I had seen, such a shame the girl was beautiful even if half her brain was splattered over the kitchen walls. Beside her body lie lay four letters

_**To Mike, **_

_**I'm sorry I was lying, saying that I was looking for something more meaningful that just happened by accidents but those things don't happen... Also I finally take that apology I know you didn't mean it, Slip of the tongue I understand, Actually no, How does Bella sound like Jess? **_

_**To Charlie**_

_**I knew you did all you could, Mom gave up on both of us and you just had to keep trying, I hope you still do by the time someone reads this. I love you always I pray you will always remember that. I also ask your forgiveness. It was never you that gave up but it was life on me... XXXX**_

__The notes became more crumpled, ink splodges appear and more tear stains on the scrawled message

_**To the messages I would of sent, a long while ago...**_

_**Dear Jason, **_

_**You never learnt to read but I bet you are right this minute, remember you were always in my mind since the second you were born, I would of given my life twice over to of stopped that dreadful day... To my sweet darling boy many hugs and kisses... Love mommy X **_

_**Dear Edward, **_

_**If anyone would know its you that I'm terrible when it comes to putting pen to paper. But these last few thoughts I will think will be of you. I remember the day I met you, your hair looked beautiful in the early autumn sunlight, your smile never failed to make my heart jump. If the world was created for a purpose it was that it should be graced by you. I would think the ground felt privileged that you chose to walk upon it. **_

_**Your probably watching over me right now, looking like a fool with my attempts at being poetic and intellectual. I'll give up**_

_**All that matters that you know I love you, I always will. I'm sorry you went without me, we were meant to stick together. But no one saw that drunk driver. No one.**_

__The many other officers were coming in and out of the building no of them notice when I read the last line of the last two letters...

_**These I would of sent, but know one knows the address to heaven... **_


End file.
